The Ghost Fairy
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Bloom is more than many think. She takes the place of Danny Fenton/Phantom for one. and beating the Ghost King came with a side effect she wasn't expecting. Now she's battling the army of Decay in season 1 and she's brought quite a few friends with her.


**Danny Phantom and Winx Club**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if Bloom had been keeping a rather large secret from everyone on Magix until the Trix are about to attack the Alfea with the Army of Decay in Season 1? Bloom has brought backup and they can't be killed either! AU OOC Fem!Danny and Strong!Bloom Femslash and bashing of course!)**

The Army of Decay's ground forces were about to attack Alfea again in one last final wave with the three Trix sisters leading them until a wall of flame erupted between the two armies. It protected the fairies, witches, and heroes fighting against the Trix but it burned the Army of Decay when they touched it. Many would think that it had been Bloom who had regained the Dragon Fire but there was one thing about the flames that stopped that thought cold. They weren't red or orange like Blooms…they were _blue._

"Hope you guys don't mind me showing up late to the party. I heard it was an invite only so I took the liberty to invite some friends of mine." A _very_ familiar voice said from above them in amusement causing everyone to look up and gasp or just plain gape in disbelief. There was the same red haired blue eyed Bloom they all knew but she was flying without her powers and she wasn't alone! There was an army of what appeared to be green _ghosts_ behind her!

"Bloom!" Her four dorm mates and friends shouted in relief at seeing their MIA friend.

"How did you get here and how are you flying pixie?! We stole your powers!" Icy shouted in rage as she glared at the red haired girl while the ghosts were more than happy to glare right back at the white haired girl.

"…Fuck you that's how." Bloom said after a moment, smirking widely at the dropped jaws she was getting for the curse while the ghosts and most of the older witches were snickering at the looks on everyone elses faces at this.

"Honestly you think I'd be dumb enough to challenge you on a turf you know better than I do_ without_ a backup plan? Do I look that stupid to you three cause you three look that stupid to me." Bloom said rolling her eyes at them before turning her back on them and turning to face the ghosts instead. This could have been a good idea or bad as Icy got pissed off and shot some ice shards at Blooms back but they were decimated by a blast from an arm cannon thanks to a big metallic looking ghost.

"Attacking a fair and just ruler of the ghost zone outside of training…that's against the rules." A male ghost in white in an old fashioned sheriffs outfit said glaring at the three seniors with a smirk on his face.

"Wait you actually made a _rule_ about that?" Bloom asked giving the sheriff ghost an incredulous look while the other ghosts smirked at her disbelief.

"Didn't have too, there was one already made. It was made just before the rule about whoever defeats Pariah Dark becoming the new king or queen of the Ghost Zone." The sheriff said smirking at the gob smacked red head before turning his attention back to the Trix.

"You broke a rule…the fine is 100 years in prison for every rule broke plus the rule's own penalty…that's 10,100 years in prison for you three." The sheriff said before turning to the ghosts in what looked like police uniforms.

"Get em boys!" The sheriff said at a nod from Bloom causing the police and the other ghosts to yell and charge the Army of Decay and its three ring leaders.

"Now who else is missing from the party?" Bloom wondered aloud as she pulled a glowing seed pod out of her pocket and flew down to Flora who was staring at her shocked.

"Flora do me a favor. Take this seed pod to an area with a lot of clear space and plant it in the ground then channel some of your magic in it till it starts to grow. Once he starts to sprout get out of there or you might get caught in the crossfire by accident. Musa, Tecna, and Stella go with her Tecna and Musa provide cover while Stella, you use your sun powers to help him grow a little." Bloom ordered as she handed the glowing green pod to Flora who gave Bloom a confused look but took off with the other three to follow the orders. They could tell by the tone in her voice that it wasn't up for debate and they had better follow through or else…although they didn't know what the or else part could be.

"Alright that takes care of Undergrowth now who else are we missing that's a good combatant?" Bloom wondered aloud looking at the fighting ghosts and trying to see who else was missing besides Undergrowth who should be joining them shortly.

"Let's see here. There's Skulker fighting next to Walker, Desiree and Ember are over there with Frostbite, that's Johnny 13 and Kitty over there with Technus and Poindexter…hmm." Bloom said to herself as she looked at the different ghosts that had unique personality traits and appearances before snapping her fingers.

"Ah that's who's missing!" Bloom said her eyes lighting up at figuring it out although the nearby teachers and students had no idea what she was talking about as the red head waved down Desiree who had been fighting closer to her than the others.

"What your wish my queen?" Desiree asked bowing as she quickly flew over to Bloom who smiled kindly at her.

"No wish just a question. Where's Fright Night?" Bloom asked causing Desiree to straighten up and smile back at the fairy.

"Fright Night was not in the Ghost Zone when you summoned all of us and he can only feel your summoning when you are in Ghost Form my Queen. Do you wish him to be here?" Desiree asked raising an eyebrow at her apparent queen while Bloom rolled her eyes at the wish.

"I'm not going to abuse your powers like that Desiree although try to keep your powers on the down low around everyone else here in case they try to abuse them and you." Bloom said while there was a roar and a large sprouting of glowing green plants, particularly thorns, from a nearby clearing as Undergrowth grew to his full height much to the Magicals shock while the ghosts merely cheered at the sight of one of the strongest ghosts. Flora and the other three that had gone to revive Undergrowth gaped nearby at what they had created, much to Blooms amusement and relief that they had gotten away in time.

"Foolish humans you have revived the mighty-"

"Now's not the time for boasting Undergrowth! We're in the middle of a fight in case you haven't noticed." Bloom shouted to the giant plant ghost who took one look at her and seemed to blush as he bowed his large head in her direction.

"My apologies my queen." Undergrowth said sheepishly while Bloom rolled her eyes fondly and Desiree snickered at how whipped the large plant man was.

"I'd better summon Fright Night or else he's going to be pissed he wasn't fighting with us." Bloom said shaking her head in exasperation at Undergrowth's antics before she smirked, looking forward to her classmates and friends reactions to her next words.

"I'm going ghost!"


End file.
